This invention relates to a heavy duty oil filter assembly with a cam actuated locking mechanism.
With most vehicle oil filters, the cannister, as well as the enclosed filter element, must be replaced when it is time to replace the oil filter during a program of periodic maintenance. With filters in which only the filter element need be replaced, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,594, special tools are required to remove the filter element from the cannister. Accordingly, an oil filter assembly in which the filter element may be quickly and easily replaced by a vehicle operator without the use of specialized tools is desirable.